


Stars in the Heaven Sang

by Talullah



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleitus the Black always desired what he could not have. But what happens with Alexander sent into exile and Hephaestion forced to stay behind? Will he get the chance to seduce the boy he wanted the moment he saw him for the very first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in the Heaven Sang

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander; Cleitus/Hephaestion; Underage sex!! (Hephaestion is 16 and Cleitus 35)
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Macedon, 339 BC**

_"What am I, a bastard then?"_

With these words the boy sealed our fate. Phillip was quick to send him away, once he woke from his three day stupor. He knew how to make Cleopatra happy in more than one way. Unwittingly, he also made me a happy man, a very happy man indeed, as finally I was to find Amyntor's boy on his own. Alexander could own those around him with an all-consuming fervor, even at that tender age, and try as I might, Hephaestion would not cast so much as a single glance in my direction as long as Alexander was close.

At the tender age of sixteen Hephaestion had reached the height of his considerable beauty. There was a boy to make anyone dream with lust, and not the least me. At the same time, his eyes were pure, as if the ways of the world had left no taint in his soul yet. I found myself fantasizing about this boy as I had not for other lovers, perhaps not even for my first and so distant lover. Hephaestion needed more than a boy, even one as fiery and precocious as Alexander; Hephaestion needed me, a full-grown man, ripe with thirty five years of knowledge of the flesh, of the heart and of the world. Now that the path was clear, I would be the hand to surely and steadily lead the boy into manhood.

The very day that Phillip decreed Alexander's exile I started my course to seduction. This was not a game to my liking, but Hephaestion was the son of a friend and comrade, not a stable boy to turn on my knee and obey my whims. That night I visited Amyntor in his house in my best garb, my hair and beard freshly trimmed. I suppose Amyntor read through my intentions to a degree %u2013 he thought I was visiting for his daughter. True that I was a man in a good age for settling, and that I could do worse, but the girl had not the grace or the charms of Amyntor's first born. Hephaestion was far from his better days, though, deep in mourning for his friend's departure. I had expected him to be quiet and abated but his red-rimmed eyes shocked me. With Amyntor's aid, I persuaded him to join me for a ride to the training camp on the following day.

Hephaestion tried to remain sullen and sad the whole day, but he was a youth and I was doing my best to raise his enthusiasm. Never do I recall putting so much effort into the seduction of another, but with Hephaestion the words came naturally, along with a feeling of tenderness that was foreign to me. By the end of the day I had gained his trust and perhaps his interest, but I could see that a long road awaited me. I was not sure I could afford the time: Phillip could change his mind quickly, if he became bored with Cleopatra, and I would again have Alexander standing in my way. I decided to give myself and Hephaestion a period of one month of subtle seduction. If by the end of it I still was to achieve my goal, I would have to proceed with more drastic measures, perhaps incurring Amyntor's ire. I was willing to afford it.

As I feared, one month went quickly by, bringing too slow changes for my taste. True, Hephaestion's face lit up when he saw me coming for him, and he had grown to trust me and like me beyond the childish admiration for a hero, but his heart and, I feared, his desires lay elsewhere. He looked at me with eyes so full of trust and innocence that I could not bear the thought of defiling him. The seduction had worked both ways, and I wanted him to want me. I wanted to show him pleasure, and to give him something of my affections. He was no longer a trophy of comeliness to me.

The night that my deadline arrived, I invited him for dinner in my house. I suspect that Amyntor had by then realized my true intentions, but perhaps he too wanted to have his son's mind set on someone other than Alexander, who threatened to burn all those around him. Hephaestion promptly came, wearing a smile as a badge of his trust in me. I steeled myself, still undecided in a corner of my heart. I could just let him go, give up on lust and satisfy myself with his friendship, which was no small thing. Or I could hold on to my seduction games a little longer. I had enough years and battles on me to know a few things about sieges, though. My instinct told me that this was the time for an offensive, now that Hephaestion's guard was low and his heart lonely. All through dinner I listened to him absently, letting my mind wander through familiar questions: just how much did Hephaestion knew about the ways of the flesh. Despite his innocent eyes and manner, I could not believe that a young wolf like Alexander would have not hungered for him, and made a move taking advantage of all that devotion. 

As my slave served the pine nuts with wild honey and the sweet wine from Etruria, I stabbed my doubt. I set my bowl down and crossed the space between our klinai, crouching in front of him. Drawing my knuckles across his cheek in a caress, I asked him, "Would you let me taste something sweeter than this honey?"

I brought my lips to an inch of his, waiting for a moment, as surprise transformed his lovely features, followed by something that I dared hoping was acceptance. I closed the space between us, touching his lips, soft as a maiden's. He sighed, fully accepting the kiss. I could not remember becoming hard so quickly since my early youth. My intentions of showing myself a controlled and mature lover, offering a contrast to what he might have known with Alexander, were thoroughly forgotten as I first taste his tongue, playing coy under mine. A surge of deep hunger overcame me as Hephaestion finally yielded. I could have cried for joy.

I could feel his hands, timid and bold on my body, seeking their way to my skin. I led him in the ways of love, feeling myself tremble, aching for his sweet moans and sighs, yearning to finally bury my flesh in his. It was more than I had hoped for, so much more. He was clumsy and hesitating enough in the oldest of dances for me to realize that his knowledge was limited to a few kisses, and yet he wanted me. I would be his first.

The stars in the heaven sang as I had him, a song so loud and pure that I could have sworn Calliope sang for us. I could not recognize myself in the moment. Could this be what poets sang about?

Hephaestion moved with me, against me, writhing, tensing, panting, his moans growing louder as his body readied for the end. I dove deeper in him even as I brought him to the final pleasure with my hand.

From his moans four syllables emerged, each like a dagger penetrating my heart at my own rhythm. "Al. Ex. An. Der."

My body soon followed his in the pleasure, but my heart ached. Hephaestion would never be mine.

_Finis  
December 2006_

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Many thanks to slayer9649 for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Requestor: cain1999


End file.
